Switched (Adopted from Isabel Hunter)
by Shadow7104
Summary: What happens when Dr. Robotnik and Dr. Batchelder team up to experiment on the flock and the Sonic Team? (Continuing where she left off.)
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Hey guys! I'm here with a new story thanks to Isabel Hunter!**

**Sonic: She adopted the story from her.**

**Max: And the first three chapter's were Isabel's anyways.**

**Me: Fine then... If you care so much why don't you do the disclaimers.**

**Sonic & Max: Maybe we will.**

**Max: Sonic and group belong to SEGA.**

**Sonic: And Max and the Flock belong to James Patterson.**

**Me: *pouting* Well, then.**

**Max & Sonic: Start the story!**

* * *

Switched

"Get the emerald," Dr. Robotnik ordered seriously. Dr. Jeb Batchelder scrambled around the lab and handed the lead doctor a glowing green gemstone. Dr. Robotnik took the gem with gloved hands and placed it in a small chamber in the machine they were working on.

The machine filled up a lot of the room and had a clear chamber on each side. In the first chamber stood an animal, and in the second was a human. They were both hooked up to multiple wires and monitors in the chambers.

"Pull the switch!" Dr. Robotnik shouted. Dr. Batchelder pulled a switch on a wall and the wires began to glow. "It's working!" Dr. Robotnik exclaimed. "It's working!"

"We did it!" shouted Dr. Batchelder. "It worked! We really did it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Here's chapter 2 of what Isabel wrote.**

**Sonic: What are you doing? Uploading all of her chapters tonight?**

**Me: Yes, that way I can continue off tomorrow.**

**Max:*interrupting them* SEGA own Sonic and the group and James Patterson owns me and the Flock.**

**Me & Sonic: *stare at her blankly***

**Max: What? I want to finish this. Start the chapter!**

* * *

2

Max

I woke up to find myself in a cage, and hating every minute of it. I looked around in the room, trying to get a feel of my surroundings. There was next to no lighting in the room, but I could just make out the sihlouettes of the flock across the room. I pushed on the door to my cage and, to my surprise, it actually opened. I cautiously stepped out of the cage and a dim set of lights came on. I made my way across the room to the flock's cages. They were open but they were all sleeping. I opened Fang's cage and poked him.

That's when I realized something was wrong. My hand was in a white glove and I was shorter than normal. I slowly looked down at my body and screamed, "I'm a blue hedgehog! How the hell did this happen!?"

Well, that woke everyone up. The flock all jumped and most of them hit their heads on their cages. Iggy was the only one who didn't hit his head. He completely fell out of his cage.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked. Then he looked down at me. He gave me a quizzical look and spoke, unsure of what to say, "Hi…"

"It's me, Max!" I shouted. "I have no idea how I got like this, but it's really me!" I was glad that it was still my voice that I spoke with. At least I get to keep that. But I realized something else when Fang spoke again.

"I don't know a Max. Are you okay, Sonic? Or did you finally dive off the deep end?" He said in an un-Fang-like voice. I just stood there, completely shocked.

"Can anyone tell me what the hell is going on here!?" I shouted. As if he was listening (which he probably was), a voice crackled over the PA system.

"You are in a containment area for experiments in progress. We will be observing your behavior for a time period that has yet to be determined and see how you each adapt to your new bodies."

The PA system crackled and silence filled the room again. If I have to stay in here for more than a week, I'm going to snap someone's neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: The final chapter Isabel wrote. The Author's note at the bottom was hers also I just added the date it was posted on.**

**Sonic: Let's get the disclaimers over with and start it already! *whining***

**Max: James Patterson owns me and the flock.**

**Me: And SEGA owns Sonic and the others.**

**Sonic:*Leaves the room and comes back with popcorn***

**Me & Max:*Glaring at him***

**Sonic: What? It's been good and I was hungry!**

**Me & Max: *groans* START!**

* * *

3

"So is that really it? We're really stuck here?" Fang, or Fang's body, said.

"When can we get switched back? I want my body back!" I yelled trying not to panic, but failing.

"Hey! You don't think I want you in my body?" my body said.

"It's okay, Max," I heard Fang's real voice say. A black hedgehog with red stripes in his hair came over to me and wrapped me in a hug with his little arms. He gave me a small kiss on the cheek when human me growled and started to shout.

"Okay, that it! I've seen enough of that with that horrid Sonadow fanart! I don't need to actually see it happen!"

Fang and I exchanged confused looks but broke apart.

"Anyway…" I said, ignoring what had just happened. "Since it looks like we're going to be in these bodies for a while, what are you're names?"

"I'm Sonic," my body said.

"Shadow," Fang's body said. I resisted the urge to laugh at the irony.

"I'm Knuckles," Iggy said, "And why the heck can't I see?"

"I'm Tails," Gazzy said in a voice that sounded strangely like a girl.

"My name's Amy," said Nudge.

"And I'm Cream!" said Angel in a cute little-girl voice.

After my flock, as animals, introduced themselves, we sat around in a circle and started to discuss our pasts.

"So this Dr. Eggman idiot, he used you as lab rats?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Same with you guys and this Jeb guy?" Sonic replied.

"Yeah. And he was a nicer one of them. And I bet you that Jeb and Dr. Eggman, or at least one of them, are behind this."

Author's Note: This chapter is for my friend, Fluffy. Happy half-birthday, Fluffy! (Was originally posted on 8/09/11)


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey Guys! I'm back!**

**Sonic: Finally! You're taking over!**

**Me: What do you mean like that?**

**Max: Ignore him and just start it!**

**Me: (annoyed) Fine! Sonic and group belongs to SEGA while Max and the Flock belong to James Patterson.**

**Max: Start! NOW!**

* * *

Chapter 4

I wish I had a clock. That way I'd know how many times to kick the Eggman and Jeb: one for every hour that we've been in here. So far count is: three and I'm already going crazy watching Sonic running around and his friends trying to stop him.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled at his friend running around in _my_ body. "Stop! You obviously can't play the hero this time!"

Again, as if on cue a voice crackled over the PA system. "I would listen to your friend Sonic! All you're doing is wasting your energy! You can't do anything in that body."

"I don't need any lip from you Egghead!" Sonic spat back,

I walked over to Sonic finally when he had calmed down (and by calmed down, I mean Shadow and Fang holding him down) and looked him in the eyes. "Sonic, what sort of powers do you have?"

He didn't answer and just looked at me quizzically. "It could help us get out of here." I muttered,

He blinked and whispered, "Super speed; why?"

"How fast?"

"I can hit the speed of sound in seconds."

I smiled. "Great." I turned away from the three and looked up the wall.

_I really hope this works._ I thought as I shot up the wall using Sonic's speed and broke the glass with his quills. As soon as I did a cheering erupted from below as I looked over and saw a switch. A switch to the door holding us in. I pulled it and immediately I heard two sounds: the sound of the door rising and the sound of an alarm.

* * *

Shadow and Fang reacted quickly by letting Sonic go as Shadow told Fang that he also had super speed as Fang did a lap around grabbing Knuckles. Shadow looked at him.

"He doesn't know how to use his powers and he can't see…. I thought it was obvious?"

"Guys, robots coming and quick!" Knuckles said interjecting everybody.

I ran down to the others to help as a weird robot version of Sonic and was attacking me.

"Metal!" the whole Sonic group exclaimed,

"Nudge!" Amy yelled at her, "Hold your hands out!"

"W-what?" Nudge asked but she did as she was told two huge hammers appeared in her hands. "Sweet!" she exclaimed,

"Pass one over here!" Amy said, and Nudge did.

Sonic appeared beside me. "So what can I do?"

I smiled. "Fly at three hundred miles an hour."

Sonic's eyes glinted. "Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

I shrugged. "We all can fly, hence the wings, but I'm the fastest."

"Well, can any of you fly a plane?"

I looked at him. I didn't like where it was going.

"Okay, Tails flying then." He answered himself when I wouldn't give him an answer. "Guys, grab someone and head for the X-Tornado!"

He yelled and unfortunately, I was the one he grabbed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey Guys! Sorry, I took so long I have things going on.  
**

**Max: Yeah, right.**

**Me: I really do!**

**Sonic: She doesn't own us, original plot by Isabel Hunter, and new plot belongs to her. It's been forever since a chapter so start already!**

* * *

Chapter 5

I wish I had my wings back. I wish I had my wings back! I WISH I HAD MY WINGS BACK! Don't get me wrong I'm glad Sonic grabbed me except for one thing: he has the fastest set of wings and he CAN'T CONTROL THEM! He finally landed roughly on the wing of a plane and I glared at him.

He chuckled sheepishly. "I guess it's hard than it looks…"

"No more flying until you know how to control your powers." I scolded him.

"Who are you?" he retorted, "My mom?!"

I pretended I didn't hear that comment when I saw more robots heading their way. Sonic saw them too. "Go, Tails, GO!" we yelled together,

"Hang on!" he yelled, unfortunately, we didn't fast enough and were pulled off the plane.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled,

"Max!" Angel yelled,

"Go!" we told them, as the robots carried us away. "NOW!"

I saw the plane take off as the robots dealt with us, but I still couldn't regret seeing Fang's face filled with sadness. A spec of what was the plane was all I saw when the darkness engulfed me.

* * *

I woke up to being strapped to a table. An _experiment_ table, to be precise. I looked around with blurry vision and after a few minutes saw that the room was dim. "Sonic?" I whispered,

No reply.

"Sonic?" I asked again,

Still no reply.

"Well, well, well. Look who's up!" a voice said over the P.A. system. I rolled my eyes. _Eggman,_ of course. "Sorry sweetheart, but your friend won't be responding to you for a little while now."

As if on cue, the lights in the room brightened tremendously. When I could finally see I looked over to see my body hooked up to horrifying weird machine that looked like it was injecting some type of red fluid into it through both of the forearms and had a ventilation mask on his face to keep him unconscious, but breathing.

I gasped at the sight. "SONIC!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I'M ALIVE!**

**Max: About time...**

**Sonic: Seriously, it's been what, a month since you updated?**

**Me: Whatever. My mom's been in the hospital! Sue me!**

**Sonic: Since it's been so long why don't we start?**

**Me: I agree, but before I do I want to thank Zgirl101 for reviewing. This chapter is for you.**

* * *

"SONIC!" I yelled,

Eggman laughed at the sight. "What's wrong? his voice echoed throughout the room. "Shocked at the what I can do?"

I growled. "No, just that you're a selfish bastard."

I heard a voice chuckled in the background.

"Jeb, I know you're there." I yell,

Silence; that's what I get in return.

"Max," I heard his voice come through finally, "we're doing this for a reason. Please don't fight like the hedgehog did."

"I think Sonic had a reason to fight because... oh, yea. I told him about it!" I snapped,

I heard a growl come from the intercom, but not sure who from. Next thing I knew the lights turned out again and I knew our conversation was finished. I looked to where Sonic's form was in the dark and thought. _Guys, hurry... We don't have much time._

* * *

*Shadow's P.O.V.*

Okay, I have seen a lot of weird things I my life. I'm the Ultimate Life Form created by Gerald Robotnik, I've died and came back, my father is an alien, I'm an agent for G.U.N., but what is craziest of all is that _I'm in a human body_. How did this happen?!

Some of the others didn't like the idea but Fang and I decided to break back into that cursed placed and get Sonic and Max out of there; end if discussion.

Before we did that though, as fast as possible we would have to teach each other our moves. I was moving fast because I couldn't shake the feeling that something was happening to one of them in that place so Fang and I decided to train on the way.

_Hang on, you two._ I thought, _Help is on the way._


End file.
